


Sick Little God

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Frostpudding [4]
Category: Thor (Movies), hiddlestoners
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, Making Up, Stubborn Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has caught a cold from the freezing Midgardian weather. Tom tries all he can to make the god feel better. But Loki is stubborn and refuses such care. Some things he says may just put a strain on himself and Tom’s bonding. And worse, upsetting Tom who is only trying to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Little God

“Thomas!” Loki’s croaky voice yelled.

Tom opened his eyes, brow furrowed as he sat up in his bed. He’d had an unexpected visit from Loki, the God of Mischief a few weeks back, which then resulted in Loki becoming a regular sort of ‘roommate’ for Tom. The god had bugged the hell out of Tom for days on end as he tried to get used to the human world. However, today the Asgardian sounded genuinely in need. Tom slipped a long sleeved shirt on, along with some flannel pants as he walked out of his room, making his way down the hallway.

“What is it Loki?” he asked, with a huff.

Loki turned to face Tom, a gasp leaving his mouth as he saw the state Loki was in. His eyes were bloodshot and watery, his nose was red and he genuinely looked exhausted. He gave a little sniffle before suddenly sneezing into his cape. 

“Oh dear, Loki, I think you’ve got the cold,” Tom mused, walking over to him.

“The cold? What? What is that mortal, tell me,” Loki demanded.

Tom frowned as he rested his head against Loki’s forehead, earning a grumble from the god.

“Don’t call me mortal, I have a name Loki, be a little more respectful please,” Tom replied, moving his hand away.

“Thomas, please tell me,” Loki huffed.

“The cold, it’s a sickness we get from the cold weather. I think you’re long stay in Midgard as caused you to become a little vulnerable. Not to worry though, I’ll have you well in no time,” Tom replied with a smile.

“I do not require assistance Thomas,” Loki muttered, crossing his arms, before sneezing again. 

“You can start by giving me that cape, it’s going to need a wash, I’m going to get you new clothes too. You’re not warm enough in that leather and armour,” Tom issued, holding his hand out for the cape.

Loki frowned before removing his cape as he followed Tom down to his room. Tom threw the cape in the laundry before going into his room to grab a sweater, flannel pants and socks for the Asgardian. Once he’d found a pair he hardly wore he handed them to Loki, telling him to go and change.

Tom sauntered back into the living room, folding the couch out into a bed for Loki as it would be more comfortable for him than just the couch sat up in its normal state. He went to the linen cupboard as he grabbed out some sheets and a blanket, placing them over the couch before jogging back down to his room, grabbing a pillow. 

“These clothes, they are very warm,” Loki spoke groggily, appearing in the living room.

Tom turned around, a small smile on his face as he took Loki’s garments off of him. He took his hand in his as he moved the god over to the couch. 

“Lie down and I’ll stick the telly on for you. The best thing for you right now is just to relax,” he ordered.

“I do not relax, Thomas, I am god, we do not rest,” Loki grumbled.

“Well not on my watch, you’re in Midgard now,” Tom answered.

The god frowned as he slipped under the blanket, resting his head on the pillow as he pulled the blanket up close to his face. He sighed heavily, which ended up causing him to cough loudly, causing Tom to turn around and kneel beside him. His hand came up to Loki’s forehead again yet the god grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away. 

“If you do that again, I will break your wrist,” he hissed.

“I beg your pardon Loki, I am only trying to help,” Tom murmured, standing up again. 

He flicked the telly on before going into the kitchen to fix up a hot drink, some soup and some medicine for Loki. The god stared at the telly, watching the images go by as he yawned softly. A few moment later Tom walked over with a tray that was laden with soup, a drink and pills. 

“What is this trickery Thomas!” Loki exclaimed hoarsely.

“Stuff to make you better, now drink up, swallow these and eat your soup. I’m going to go out and by you a hot water bottle and tissues,” Tom replied.

“You’re just going to leave me here?” Loki asked.

Tom shrugged his coat on before looking back at Loki and frowning.

“I highly doubt you will be going anywhere with how weak you are. Eat up, I’ll only be a couple of minutes,” he replied, before trudging down the stairs.

Loki heard the door close as he rested his head back on the pillow, staring at the items in front of him. He lent forward as he poked one of the pills with his finger, watching it roll a little. His face contorted into a disgusted look before he moved over to the hot drink, a sweet smell surrounding it. The god picked it up with nimble fingers, taking a small sip before relaxing back on the couch, taking another sip, then another...and another.

“This is delightful,” he hummed.

The god felt slightly bad that he was being stubborn. Yet he rarely ever recieved such hospitality, he didn’t need it, nor want it. Everything was a mystery to the Asgardian. 

~~~&~~~

Tom had returned home with supplies, shrugging his snow ridden coat off as he hung it up on the rack to dry before making his way upstairs. 

“Loki I’m ho-” he paused as a small smile crossed his features.

The God of Mischief lay sound asleep on the couch, his chest rising and falling slowly. His mouth was slightly open as he snored, his snores coming out in ragged tones from his sore throat. Tom placed the bags in the kitchen before going over to the couch as he sat on the edge of it. His hand moved lightly over Loki’s forehead as he brushed some hair away also.

“Your temperatures gone down a bit, that’s good,” he hummed, looking over at the table.

The pills were gone, along with the drink and the soup also, only a little dribble left on the bottom of the bowl. 

“Good man,” Tom chuckled, standing up again. 

As he started unpacking the groceries, Loki stirred on the couch, his eyes opening slightly.

“Thomas,” he whispered softly.

Tom jumped before turning around, a grin twitching on the corner of his mouth.

“Sleep well?” he asked.

“Quite,” Loki replied, sitting up slightly.

“Well I bought you tissues, and a hot water bottle...oh and more medicine of course,” Tom mused, setting them out on the kitchen counter.

“Thomas this is too much, I do not require it,” Loki sighed.

“Loki you’re sick, you’re not going to get any better fumbling about doing whatever it is you do. I’m only helping you get better quicker,” Tom issued, throwing the bag away. “I always looked after my siblings when I was sick and the-” Tom stopped as Loki suddenly interrupted him.

“Who gives a damn about your siblings Thomas! When I say I do not require such assisstance, I mean it! You insolent mortals are so foolish and everything you do is foolish! I am beginning to think paying you a visit was a horrible mistake! Constantly I have to listen to your words like the venom of snake, you’re so...incompetant Thomas! What you see as helping, is merely time wasting to me. I do not require assistance from someone who thinks they know everything when they simply do not!” Loki yelled, glaring at Tom.

Tom stared back in disbelief as his eyes started to water, a small gasp leaving his lips. 

“Oh Loki you absolute bastard!” he exclaimed, running out of the room.

Loki heard the muffled sobs as Tom’s bedroom door slammed shut, the living room growing silent. The god looked around the room, sighing as he stood up, walking into the kitchen. He gazed at the stuff that Tom had went and bought with his hard earned money, immediately feeling guilty. Had he upset Tom? Loki looked over at one bag, noticing something colourful inside it. He opened it up, revealing a bunch of white flowers, an aroma so fresh that Loki could smell it through his blocked nose. 

The god bit his lip as his eyes started to water. He didn’t mean to upset Tom, perhaps his words were a little harsh. He walked out to the hallway as he went to Tom’s room knocking on it slightly. Nothing. So he knocked again yet still nothing, only a few sniffles here and there from Tom. 

“Thomas,” Loki whispered.

“Go away,” Tom sobbed.

The Asgardian’s heart sunk as he rested his hand on the door, wanting to open the door with his magic. Yet he couldn’t, he was too weak for all of that. He was too weak to even apologise to Tom. Over the past few days he felt their bond getting stronger and stronger. You could say, Loki was rather fond of Tom, so much so, he felt a feeling he’d never felt in years. 

Love. 

“Thomas I-” Loki paused, stepping away from the door.

He turned as he walked back down the hallway, waltzing back into the living room.

“Perhaps another rest will do me well,” he sighed, sitting on the couch.

Loki lay back down on the couch, the covers pulled up to his face again. His eyes dropped slightly as he turned onto his side. Dreaming and wishing that Tom was right there beside him.

~~~&~~~

Some time during the night, Loki woke again, yet this time he was feeling a whole lot better. His blocked nose was gone and his throat felt a little better, his head not pounding anymore. He gazed around the dark room, noticing that the telly was now off and the room was deadly silent. Loki slipped off the couch as he quietly walked out to the hallway. He heard soft snores coming from Tom’s room as he reached the door. 

Luckily for him the door was unlocked now, Tom laying in his bed in the same clothes he’d had on when Loki had yelled at him. Loki’s face softened as he walked over to the bed, gently crawling onto it as he lay beside Tom. His hand smoothed through the mortal’s hair, before resting on his cheek.

“I am sorry Thomas,” the god whispered.

“Hmm,” Tom hummed, shifting slightly.

His eyes opened gently, still watery from all the crying some few hours ago. Loki looked into the sad blue orbs, tilting his head slightly.

“Loki,” he whispered.

“Hello Thomas,” Loki replied with a soft smile.

Tom’s hand moved up to rest on Loki’s, a timid smile showing on his face.

“Forgive me Thomas, I did not mean to upset you,” Loki soothed.

“It’s alright, at least you’re getting better,” Tom replied, looking away briefly.

“Thomas, I have to tell you something,” the Asgardian wavered, lacing his fingers through Tom’s.

“Anything,” he answered.

Loki took a deep breath before he placed his hands back on Tom’s cheek, leaning down slightly.

“Loki,” Tom whispered, looking into his eyes.

"May I kiss you?" he asked softly.

Tom's pupils dilated slightly, as he bit his lip before nodding.

"Yes," he whispered huskily.

Loki smiled softly before pressing his lips gently on Tom’s, his eyes slipping closed. Tom’s eyes widened slightly before closing also, his hand resting on the god’s hip. The pairs lips moved in sync as they moved a little closer, Tom’s hand soon laced in Loki’s hair. 

“Thomas, I love you,” Loki hummed, pulling away from the kiss.

Tom licked his lips slightly, savouring the taste of Loki’s lips against his. He looked directly into the green orbs that were Loki’s, a blush creeping along his cheeks.

“Well darling, I love you too,” he replied with a small smile.

Loki gave him one of his signatures smirks, making Tom’s heart race a little as he looked away. The god turned him back to face him, his nose brushing off Tom’s.

“Don’t look away from me, dear Thomas,” he purred, running his hand down Tom’s side.

Tom shivered slightly as he looked into Loki’s eyes again, biting his lip a little. 

“Thank you for your hospitality,” the Asgardian spoke, brushing his lips gently against Tom’s.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Tom chuckled, resting his hand on Loki’s cheek, caressing it softly.

Loki grinned, leaning forward again as he caught Tom’s lips in his again, pulling them closer as Tom hummed slightly. 

“I could get used to this,” he whispered.

“As would I dear Thomas, as would I,” Loki purred, connecting their lips once again.

Loki was now rather happy that everything was fixed. And Tom was happy that Loki was well again. A love so true flourishing within the brink of all the strain.

**Author's Note:**

> Quite cute if I do say so myself ;)


End file.
